diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Magiersanktum Sturmwind
(Ausnahme) (Ausnahme) | Klassenbeschränkung = (nur getarnt) | Forum = http://sanktum-sturmwind.forumieren.com | Information = }} Im Magierviertel Sturmwinds befindet sich die Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften, umgeben von idyllischen Gärten, Spazierwegen und Geschäften, welche die Wünsche der Studenten und Magier erfüllen und natürlich dem Blauen Eremiten, der zum Entspannen von den geistigen Arbeiten einlädt. Hier im Herzen der Stadt, tief unter der Erde gelegen, befinden sich die Hallen des Magiersanktums, in dem von Lehrlingen über Zauberer bishin zu Erzmagiern die Arkanisten ihren Studien und Trainings nachgehen. Eine lange Zeit bot Sturmwind die zweitbeste Akademie der Königreiche, dies änderte sich jedoch, als Dalaran zerstört wurde. Viele heimatlose Magierinnen und Magier siedelten in Sturmwind an, sodass das Sanktum bald aus allen Nähten platzte und Diskussionen oft sehr lange gedauert haben, da so viele unterschiedliche Meinungen zu berücksichtigen waren. Offene Klagen vernahm man jedoch selten, da die Akademie der arkanen Künste über einen längeren Zeitraum die einzige Anlaufstelle für Magier und Magiebegabte war. Die Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften ist heute eines der bedeutesten Zentren der menschlichen Arkanen Forschung und Lehren. Auch viele Hochelfen suchten Schutz in den arkanen Hallen, um ihre Sucht und Machtgier in einer sicheren Umgebung zu bekämpfen. '' 30pxÜber uns: Wir verstehen uns nicht als die gesamte Akademie Sturmwinds, sondern bespielen eine einzelne Abteilung, die sich neben der Ausbildung von Lehrlingen und Magiebegabten dem Schutz der Stadt und des Königreichs verschrieben hat. Wir helfen bei magischen Problemen aller Art, stellen unser Wissen zur Verfügung und bieten neben magischen Reisen für Plots oder Events auch Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Gilden oder Projekten (auf Anfrage) Was wir tun: Wir versuchen den Bürgern und Institutionen Sturmwinds Schutz vor magischen Problemen zu bieten. Dies kann alles Mögliche sein, zum Beispiel der abtrünnige Magier, der sich im Zauber vergreift, der klassische Hexenmeister-Bösewicht, ein Dämon, gefährliche Phänomene, ein auf der Straße gefundenes magisches Objekt oder eine (unfreiwillig) verzauberte Person. Neben der Problemlösung widmen wir uns vor allem der Ausbildung von Lehrlingen, die bei uns vom Anfänger bis zum fertigen Magier ausgebildet werden können. Gut Ding will Weile haben und so geht das natürlich nicht von heute auf morgen, für unsere Lehrlinge nehmen wir uns gerne Zeit. Um den Unterricht abwechslungsreich und das Wissen unserer Charaktere reich an Inhalten zu gestalten, greifen wir weiterhin auf die Core-Books zurück, solange sie den Ingame-Informationen (zB Dalaranbücher) nicht widersprechen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass sich arkane Magie ohne Regeln und Hinweise auf Möglichkeiten und Grenzen nicht begreifen und authentisch darstellen lässt. Vielfach wurden Texte und Informationen von uns aus den Büchern übersetzt und der Gilde im internen Gildenforum zur Verfügung gestellt. Neben den verschiedenen WoW-Wikis (welche größtenteils auf den Büchern beruhen) bilden sie unsere Informationsgrundlage. Was wir suchen: Einfach gesagt suchen wir nach netten Mitspielern, die sich in unsere Gemeinschaft eingliedern wollen und Freude an loreorientiertem Rollenspiel haben. Sie sollten Spaß am magischen Rollenspiel mitbringen, sich auch eigenständig Rollenspiel suchen (für Novizen heißt das zum Beispiel, nicht nur zum Unterricht zu erscheinen) und kein Problem damit haben, sich bei Fragen oder Unklarheiten zu belesen und/oder an die Gildenmitglieder zu wenden. Uns ist wichtig, dass sich unsere Mitspieler ins Rollenspiel und in das Sanktum einbringen, sei es als Lehrling, Alchemist, Mentor, verdeckt operierender Hexenmeister oder etwas anderem, das zum Magiersanktum passt. Was wir nicht suchen: Unreifes Verhalten, Metawissen-Nutzer, Power-Rpler, Lore-Ignoranten, Twinks, die sich nur alle paar Wochen zeigen oder Dauer-Oocler. Wir haben nichts gegen PvP und PvE und gehen gelegentlich auch zusammen los, doch verstehen wir uns hauptsächlich als Rollenspielgilde. Gildenstufen und Erfolge sind uns nicht wichtig. Weiters suchen wir keine Drachen, Halbdrachen, Rhonin-Spiegelbilder, unbezwingbare Superhelden und alles andere, was sich nicht mit der World of Warcraft und insbesondere dem Magiersanktum vereinbaren lässt. Kontaktaufnahme: Grundsätzlich wird jedes unserer Mitglieder bei Interesse Auskunft über Fragen geben können, iC wie ooC. Möchtet ihr Euch aber bewerben, findet ihr den entsprechenden Thread in unserem Forum. Es steht natürlich jeden auch die Möglichkeit offen, zuerst ein klärendes Gespräch mit der Gildenleitung zu führen. 30px Ränge Der Rat An höchster verwaltender Stelle dieser Abteilung der Akademie der arkanen Künste steht der Rat, der derzeit aus der Abteilungsleiterin [[Romy|'Romy' Maria Vermilion-Sonnenseele]] und dem Beirat [[Quithas|'Quithas' Sonnenglanz]] besteht. Der Rat ist dafür verantwortlich, dass die Organisation innerhalb des Sanktums reibungslos verläuft, Konflikte beigelegt werden und die Studien vorran kommen. Die Magier Ein jeder vollausgebildete Magier kann innerhalb des Sanktums diverse Tätigkeiten übernehmen, die sich ganz auf seine perönlichen Stärken ausrichten. Um einige Beispiele zu nennen, gäbe es die Alchemisten oder auch die Kampfmagier, welche das Sanktum nach ihren Kräften unterstützen. Zudem sollte ein Magier, sofern es ihm möglich ist, die Ausbildung eines Novizen übernehmen, um diesen an seinem Wissen und Erfahrungen teil haben zu lassen und ihm durch die Prüfungen bis hin zu einem voll ausgebildeten Magier zu verhelfen. Die Novizen Wer zwecks einer Ausbildung in den Magierturm kommt, beginnt dort seine Karriere als Novize. Zunächst wird man einem Mentor zugeteilt, welcher dann den Unterricht übernimmt und auch an den Prüfungen des Novizen teilnimmt. Derzeit gibt es drei an der Zahl, die der Novize absolvieren muss, um zunächst als Schüler, danach als Lehrling und später als Student zu gelten, ehe er ein voll ausgebildeter Magier wird. 30px Arkane Bibliothek Der Duft nach altem Pergament, Tinte und Magie, bestimmt die Atmosphäre im langen Saal der Arkanen Bibliothek der Akademie der Arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften von Sturmwind, die von einem sanften, magischen Schein erhellt wird. Unter den strengen Augen von den Bewahrern des Wissen, den Bibliothekaren, kann man im öffentlichen Bereich der großen Bibliothek unter anderem folgende Folianten studieren und sich auch entleihen, nach dem man seinen Namen verifiziert und eine gewisse Gebühr entrichtet hat: *'Arkane Pfade' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Arkane Objekte - Funktion und Wirkungsweise' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Die Elementarebenen' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Die Elementare' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *'Die Wächter von Azeroth - Drachen' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *'Einführung in die Zauberei - Band Eins' - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *[[Romy/Dissertation|'(Fast) vergessene Gegenstände der Weissagung' - Erzmagierin Romy Maria Vermilion]] *'Kalecgos. Die (nicht ganz romantische) Legende eines Drachen.' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *[[Nether, Ley und Muster - Eine Übersicht|'Nether, Ley und Muster - Eine Übersicht']] - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele & Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *[[Magische_Korruption_–_Effekte_innerhalb_der_Magieschulen|'Magische Korruption – Effekte innerhalb der Magieschulen']] - Erzmagier Quithas Sonnenglanz *[[Romy/Dissertation II|'Spiegel der untrügbaren Wahrheit']]' - 'Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *'Der Weg des Verzauberers' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele *'Der Leyläufer' - Erzmagierin Rosemarie Adelheid Gräfin von Vermilion-Sonnenseele 30px Aktive Mitglieder Bild:IconSmall_Warlock.gif Der Rat * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Male.gif [[Quithas|'Quithas' Sonnenglanz]] * Datei:IconSmall HalfElf Female.gif [[Romy|'Romy' Maria Sonnenglanz]] Bild:IconSmall_Mage.gif Die Magier * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Alethan|'Alethan' Meldren]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Julia Marie Morgentau * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Merwyn|'Merwyn' McHannigan]] * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Tirana Sonnensturm Bild:IconSmall_Racial_Avatar.gif Die Angestellten & Gesandten * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aoihbean Namara Dunham * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liljane Boucher * Bild:IconSmall Highborne Female.gif Lady Melisent Netherraunen Bild:IconSmall_Priest.gif Die Novizen * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Arcaynas Düsterherz * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Conradt Caverion von Lahire zu Silberwoge * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Nevex Knobels * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei 30px Ehrenwerte Ehemalige und Schläfer * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Amonia|'Amonia' von Weißhochwalden]] * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cornellius G. Rabenacker (†) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Inyx|'Leandra' (Inyx) Daeris]] * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Ixalla Gyrostrom * Bild:IconSmall HighElf Female.gif Liyaniel Abendlied * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Louiza Manakeks * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Sares|'Sares' von Goldbrunn]] *Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Tarila|'Tarila' Alestra]] * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Vergil Zischelfunk * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Zinobia Rosenholdt Kategorie:Gilden Allianz